


The First Meeting

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Set in Tanaka's third year/Kageyama's second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Saeko’s first meeting with Kageyama Miwa is in the Karasuno cheering section during her brother’s third year.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The First Meeting

There’s someone new in Karasuno’s cheering section. She’s at the front and alone, though she doesn’t look like she has a problem with that fact. She’s got short black hair and an air of confidence to her posture. Only too fitting with the leather jacket she’s got on. 

Saeko is curious about her. Who is she? She’s not someone’s girlfriend, or she wouldn’t be alone and she probably would’ve been introduced to her by now. The cheer squad has become close over the past year and Saeko makes it a point to stay in contact with them between games. 

The woman looks up from her phone to view the court. Karasuno and the other team are still warming up. Saeko looks at her face now that it’s more visible and instantly knows who she’s here to watch. The resemblance to Kageyama is definitely there. Right down to his signature scowl. She remembers being told about his older sister in passing. 

Now, Saeko can’t just leave a fellow older sister alone. She needs to welcome her, as any great cheer squad leader would do. There is absolutely no ulterior motive to talking to Kageyama’s attractive older sister. 

She walks over to Kageyama’s sister, rests her elbows on the railing behind her, and introduces herself.

“Hey, I’m Tanaka Saeko, number 4’s older sister. Nice to meet ya,” Saeko says with a grin. 

“Kageyama Miwa, my brother is the setter.” Miwa tucks a strand of hair behind her ear when she looks up from her phone. She gives Saeko a once over and there’s a little smirk on her face now. “Why don’t you join me?”

After speaking with her for less than a minute, Saeko can safely say that she would do anything Kageyama Miwa asked of her. So she sits down next to her. 

“You missed a lot of good games last year,” Saeko says in a subtle attempt to find out more about Miwa.

“Don’t worry, I know,” She says with a smile. “Tobio called me after every game to give me a play-by-play. My schedule didn’t allow me to come back to Miyagi for his games until now.”

“Oh? Where are you coming in from?” Saeko asks. 

“Tokyo. I work as a makeup and hair stylist there,” Miwa explains. “While I was in cosmetology school, I had a work study job that took up my free time.” 

“That’s awesome!” Saeko says excitedly. “Being a stylist must be so interesting, I’m a little jealous.”

“The clients are what make it interesting,” Miwa says and tilts her head while observing Saeko. “I think you would be a very interesting client.” 

“I’m sure I would be.” Saeko lets out a quick laugh. “Though I’d probably try and make myself more interesting if you were my stylist.” 

There’s a light in Miwa’s eyes and Saeko’s glad she’s this close to her to see it. A whistle blows and brings her back to where she’s at. Right, the game’s about to start. Without noticing, Saeko had migrated to one side of the seat and was slightly leaning into Miwa’s space, so upon realizing that she casually scoots back and faces forward. 

As the game starts, Saeko can’t help but think about how Miwa didn’t look bothered in the slightest about Saeko’s closeness. 

With the match going on, Saeko’s cheer squad leader duties have started. She’s running the cheers throughout the game, however, the time in between cheers is spent talking with Miwa. The words flow easily between the two and they are able to start talking about something new if they lose their previous train of thought in the cheer. 

“When we get into tournament season, I’ll bring my taiko and play,” Saeko says after the cheer ends, eyes looking at the court while speaking to Miwa. “When they went to Nationals, I got my band to come perform in the stands with me.” 

“Wow, I’m glad they had you in the stands to support them.” Miwa glances over at Saeko before returning her gaze to the game. “I wish I could’ve been there.” 

Saeko brings her hand to Miwa’s own that’s resting on the armrest. 

“Well you're here now and your brother must appreciate it. I’ve seen him look up here a few times during time outs.” Saeko tries to reassure Miwa. She had felt the same for the times she had missed seeing Ryu play. 

“Thank you. I’m glad you introduced yourself to me,” Miwa smiles over at her.

“Me too,” Saeko says.

They don’t move their hands until Saeko gets up to start another cheer. 

The game comes to an end, Karasuno wins. The cheering squad goes wild with Saeko and Miwa at the forefront. The two are at the railing yelling for their brothers and Karasuno as a whole. When everyone is packing up to leave, the two turn to each other. 

“It was nice talking and cheering with you.” Miwa’s earlier confidence takes a backseat as she bites her lip and turns her head away from Saeko. “I hope I’ll see you soon at a game.”

“The same to you and hey, if I’m ever in Tokyo and need hair help, I’ll remember to call you,” Saeko jokes.

“I think you may need my number first for that to happen,” Miwa says with a smirk. 

“You’re right, and could you run it by me?” Saeko asks with her phone now pulled out and on the new contact screen. 

She gets a laugh in response from Miwa and then a number. Saeko sends a text over to Miwa so she can have her number. 

**Saeko:** Hope to see you soon too ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: tries to make this a longer fic  
> My hands: will not type another word
> 
> I do have some already dating miwasae wips that i will hopefully start working on again,,,,
> 
> I also commissioned some miwasae art that you can see [here](https://twitter.com/skyrxca/status/1282475652084531201?s=20) and [here](https://twitter.com/neonmints/status/1285671178510770178?s=20)
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> sky :)


End file.
